Stargate: Enterprise
by sentaitiger
Summary: Captain Archer and crew meet an unknown alien, who knows alot about them. Then when technologies are exchanged and some interesting people from the past are awakened, all heck breaks loose.
1. Introduction

Stargate: Enterprise

By Phares Barnhill III

Introduction

_"Captain's __Starlog__: June 23, 2153. We have arrived at a nebula to chart it. We are calling it the Paulson Nebula."_

T'Pol seems as alarmed as a Vulcan can logically be, "Captain, I am detecting strange energy readings coming from the vicinity of the nebula. Bearing 234 mark 8."

Archer turns to Malcolm Reed, "Launch a probe, Lieutenant Reed. I want as much sensor data as we can get."

Lt. Reed states, "Aye, sir. Launching probe."

The probe launches and sails to the anomaly. T'Pol reports, "Readings are getting stronger. I am detecting neutrino and tachyon emissions."

Archer asks, "Could it be a wormhole?"

T'Pol replies, "I am starting to believe that. The readings are off the scale now."

What looks like a yellow dust cloud dissipating in space appears with a bright light and suddenly, a large vessel is in its place as the dust cloud disappears all together. The ship was huge, black and gold with a pyramid shape in the center. Then again, another ship, then another and yet a fourth appeared.

Hoshi states, "Sir. I am detecting a signal coming from the lead ship. The dialect appears to be standard English."

Archer says, "On screen."

A woman of exquisite beauty appears on screen. She is dressed in an ancient Egyptian gown and headdress. Her eyes glow with anger.

_"I am the Goddess __Bastet__. You are in violation of the Protected Planets Treaty signed in your year 2010 by the __Goa'uld__, the __Tok'ra__ and the __Tau'ri__ humans of Earth. Why are you here?"_

Archer says, "We do not know anything of those beings. We are from the planet Earth. It is the earth year 2153, and we are explorers. This is the first Earth ship to leave our solar system."

Bastet responds, _"Lies!!! We know of the Prometheus, the __Daedalus__, and the Odyssey. You cannot lie to us human!!!"_

Archer says, "Perhaps there has been a misunderstanding. You see, our planet had undergone a nuclear war some years back. Perhaps those ships were launched before that war."

Bastet starts calming down_, "If it is as you say, then the SGC has been disbanded for nearly 150 years. If this is so, that explains the designs of your ship and the constitution of your crew. We detect __Denobulans__ and __Vulcans__ onboard, is this accurate?"_

Archer tries to be a little more diplomatic, "Indeed your eminence. I know not of what race of beings you are, but the name Bastet is Egyptian from my world."

Bastet state with Pride, _"We are of the __Tok'ra__. My name is __Bastet__ my fellow commanders are Kali, __Ptah__, and Thoth. We have defected to the __Tok'ra__ in your year 2025. Before that we were minor system lords of the __Goa'uld__, hiding at first from the wrath of Anubis, then of Baal and we went underground when the Replicators invaded the galaxy. Since then, we have wandered through the stars seeking knowledge and assisting others wherever possible."_

Archer replies, "We too are explorers. My name is Captain Jonathan Archer, and this ship is called Enterprise."

Bastet looks like a cat with a toy, _"Interesting, Captain. I also detect that your ship is superior to mine in all but shielding and speed. Perhaps we can make an exchange of information - shielding and hyperspace technologies for weapons and hull armor plating?"_

"Well allow me to contact my government, and I think we could have a deal."

Bastet replies, "V_ery well, we will wait."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Hitori Nakamura of Earth Starfleet is contacted by command to intercede with Enterprise in matters of extremely sensitive matters, unlike Admiral Forrest, this man is a character, very warm, friendly and has a good sense of humor._"Well John, you see, the SGC, or Stargate Command, was disbanded in 2053 when World War 3 destroyed Cheyenne Mountain and all of the bases in Russia, and the Russian Republics. As far as we know, the Stargate Program is GONE. But there is really no way to be sure of that. The records we have indicate that the President, the Joint-Chiefs, a Senate Oversight Commitee and a Civilian Oversight Commitee were aware of the nature of the program, but there was no substantial data. All we have was recovered at the Russian sites and Area 51. The actual headquarters was bombed out of existance during WW3."_

"Thanks Admiral, and on the topic of the Tok'ra Bastet and Commitee?"

Admiral Hitori looks at him with amusement, _"Yes, well, meeting new races is part of the deal, what do your instincts tell you?"_

"That we can trust them, and that they mean us no harm."

_"Well then, carry on. __Admiral __Hitori__, out."_

Archer contacted Bastet, and arranged for the transfer of the technologies and the data from Samantha Carter's interfaces for Tok'ra, Goa'uld, Ancient, and Asgard technologies to be able to be used with human tech. When Trip was able to sit down with it, he was like a kid in a candy store.

"Cap'n, this lady, Colonel Carter, she was amazing. She got to work with alien technologies like hyperspace window generators, hyperspace engines, which we will have here in a minute, time travel, and lots of other things. From what I can gather she even was able to MAKE a stargate. A portable wormhole generator. They stopped an invading army from another galaxy by blocking a Super-gate's construction, this woman is my idol."

Archer smiles, "Glad to hear it, Trip. I contacted the Admiral and he says that an exploration of Cheyenne Mountain and the Antarctic Base has turned up not only Samantha Carter, in stasis, but also General Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and apparently Vala and even Cameron Mitchel and Siler, the chief tech."

"WOAH."

"Yep, they are being acclimated to their environment and being sent on the next Vulcan transport to rendevous with us at Star Station Alpha in 3 days."

Trip states confidently, "We'll be there in two."

Archer smiles again, "Good job, Trip."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star Station Alpha

June 26, 2153

Samantha Carter at first thought it was another ploy by the Goa'uld, in this case Baal, but when she truly looked at the prospect of living in another time, she realized that all that she left behind, Atlantis, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and her dad, well nothing was here except Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron, and Vala - all of whom she adored. The chance to work with new technologies and provide a deeper understanding of the universe, meant so much more to her than remaining on Earth.Jack for the most part, loved living in the future. The war was over, the only hurtful thing was the loss of contact with Atlantis, but from the reports, it was possible that Cheyenne Mountain Complex levels 11-29 were there, just not staffed and the stargate seemed to be intact as well when they went to investigate. So maybe Atlantis was not lost after all...Daniel was amazed that humanity had FINALLY come to its senses. He would do well here and Vala would be here too. She was something, and he knew that she would be there for him in this new time.Teal'c was also glad. His time amongst the Jaffa made him able to weather any storm, and it was possible that his son was still alive on Chulak. His master regrettably was not alive, but he would endure his loss with honor.Cameron Mitchell was like a kid in a candy store - with a million dollars. No Money meant no need to pay for anything. Women, Clothing, Food, Entertainment, Transportation, it was ALL free. He was in heaven.Vala on the other hand was in her own personal hell. No money meant you could not buy anything, sell anything or even rent anything. Granted there were things called credits, but the universe did not recognize terran credits anymore than the united states dollar bills. She was a mercenary at heart, but at least she got Daniel.Siler was also in heaven. He learned how to make a DHD and a Stargate with the database from the Atlantis computers. Perhaps this is a good thing to learn more about the new present.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip Tucker walked to the mess hall on the Enterprise. He saw Colonel Carter and Siler chatting at a table. He walked over to them.

Siler was speaking enthusiastically, "Apparently, these people have mastered a slower FTL than we did, but they did it AFTER the war, and in substandard conditions. They met their first aliens in Montana, Bozeman to be exact."

Carter also enthused speaks quickly, "Yeah. I was amazed to meet the aliens too, not the ones we are used to mind you, like Teal'c and Vala, or even the Ancients, or the Asgard, but the Vulcans, and Denobulans."

Trip walks over to them, "Hi. Mind if I sit and chat with y'all?"

Carter smiles, "Sure. We hope we wern't too loud."

Trip smiles back, "Nope. So you made starships in your day?"

Carter states, "Yep, using standard cray computers and civil defense contracts - all secret of course."

Trip says, "Well I wonder if you would like to see our engine room. We use a matter/antimatter engine."

Carter looks excited, "That would be wonderful to see. We used a Naquadah generator and power crystals from the Asgard to power the hyperdrive, but to use sublight we had a nuclear reactor."Trip looks shocked, "Woah, those things are dangerous."

Carter smiling big, "And antimatter isn't?"

Trip looks at her with the 'Look' "Touche'. But really, we have some interesting technologies on this here starship as well. Like our phase cannon, which does a lot of damage against some of the nasties in this neck of the woods. And our polarized hull plating, which helps us defend ourselves. We even have spatial torpedoes to boot."

Siler looks bummed out. "Our ships were destroyed in the battles with the Ori, beings from another galaxy, but we can give you the specs if you like."

Trip looks at Carter, "Great. We know that Goa'uld shielding is compatible, and that the Hyperspace Generator is online. We plan to go 24 hours in hyperspace."

Carter reflects, "Hmmm, our Naquadah generator was vastly less powerful than your matter/antimatter warp core. It allowed us to get to Pegasus Galaxy in 2 weeks - 7 million light-years away. So given that your matter/antimatter engine is about 10,000 times as powerful-"

The ship suddenly enters hyperspace, moving faster than SG-1 had ever been before.

Trip is in a panic, "Captain. This is Commander Tucker, take us out of hyperspace, now!!"

Archer responds on the Comm_, "Trip, this is Archer, no can do. This is a __test,__ the timer is set for 24 hours. It does not have that much control, the __Tok'ra__ even advised us about this."_

"The Tok'ra," asks Carter

"Yes, a group of 4 Tok'ra vessels met us near the Paulson nebula a week ago. Their names were Bastet, Kali, Ptah and Thoth."

Carter looks at Siler who looks alarmed, "Oh my god. Captain Archer. Those beings are Goa'uld System Lords. We contacted the Tok'ra last evening before we left. Bastet and company have been secretly evading the Tok'ra Execution Warrants against them 40 years ago for trying to subdue outlying colonies, and I personally shot Thoth myself back in the 21st. The device they gave you must have been tampered with. They must be planning a war - against Earth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bastet looked like a cat who got the cream, "Those pitiful humans, they could never beat us in battle now that their only vessel with the power to defeat us is LONG AGO and FAR AWAY from here. Nothing will stop us now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oma__ Desala__, in her eternal war with Anubis, sent one message, to an old __old__ man, who thanks to the miracles of modern medicine, was still alive, in a nursing home in Colorado Springs Colorado. She sent the message to him, replacing the memories of his present with the fullness of those of the past - __Orlin__ was back._


	2. Chapter 1: The Phantom Voyage

Stargate: Enterprise

By Phares Barnhill III

Chapter 1:

The Phantom Voyage

Captain's Starlog: June 27, 2153. We have exited hyperspace and are detecting multiple vessels in orbit around a Class-M planet. There appears to be a ring-shaped vessel which is dominating similar vessels, only much smaller.

"Captain, I am detecting a small vessel entering the system; they seem to have Hyperspace drives."

"Trip, what is the difference between a Hyperspace Drive and a Hyperspace Window Generator like we have?"

"Not sure, captain, but it is probably faster or more stable."

"Very well, since this planet seems to be occupied by these ring ships, I am authorizing an alert. Keep on your toes people."

"Captain, I am not sure, but I think these people are communicating in English – strange," says Hoshi.

"Sir, I am picking up the other ship. They are communicating with the Big Ring Ship, sir," says Malcolm.

"They are entering a bay, sir."

"Our sensors are that good, T'Pol?"

"Indeed, however, Vulcan technologies in this area vastly surpass those of Enterprise, sir."

"Indeed. All right people. Let's see what happens, Travis, I want you to put us on the other side of the planet as quickly as you can. I do not want them to know we are here, if we can help it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back on Earth:

The Earth Starship Columbia was in dry dock, waiting for its new crew when the sound came in – 4 pyramidal-shaped vessels were approaching Earth at impulse speeds. The only ship in range was the Columbia and her crew was a skeleton crew. Everyone at Starfleet knew who they were…The Goa'uld who claimed to be the Tok'ra.

A few days earlier, the Goa'uld fleet met the Enterprise out in deep space, and offered technologies, and hyperspace engines. The fact that Enterprise sent the specs back to Earth, might be surprising, but the timing was crucial. Columbia was the only ship able to be interfaced with the new tech, and while the engineers started on the upgrades immediately, Archer was not heard from yet. Perhaps the engines took his ship farther than expected, but that was the luck of the draw in space exploration.

Admiral Hitori Nakamura – Hito for short – was very interested in these Goa'uld. He had heard from the records that they once ruled all of known space and then some, but that they were sent from here 5,000 years ago by an uprising on Earth. He thought back to his own heritage, a famed Nakamura, Hiro, was considered by some to be a nothing. His father always used to compare him to his ancestor. However, what his father did not know was that Hiro was a very special young man – Takezo Kensei himself, or the one that Yaeko – the Princess – wrote about. Oh yes, how he would very much like to be compared to his vastly underrated ancestor now.

On board the Goa'uld Hatak, Bastet sat in full regalia. Her beauty matched only by her ambition. She turned to her first Prime. "Target all civilian targets on my mark."

"Civilian? Is it not the Military targets we should be gunning for", says Kali.

"They are useless. None of them can match us now that we have their own weapon systems, and our shields. We are superior, and shall claim once again the home world of the Tau'ri as our own. Take flanking positions in front of me, while we contact these lowly humans and offer them our commands."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Enterprise bridge:

"Sir, these vessels, they seem to have laser weapons."

"Lasers? Those things went out in the third world war. Phase cannons would wipe out lasers no sweat." At this Sam Carter looked amazed.

"Oh right, Phased Energy cannons. Not quite perfected yet, but I am working on it."

"How do you phase energy?"

"Well on Jupiter 5, Almathea to you, we discovered a whole new kind of crystal that when used with plasma, can actually magnify the energy stream by 100 times. So a laser, which uses either a crystal emitter, or a gas of some sort would be extremely wasteful of energy."

"I see."

"Sir, one of those primitive lasers just destroyed the vessel that went into the main starship."

"Red Alert. All hands to battle stations."

"Sir, they are launching an invasion force to the planet – I caught a bit of the communications between that ship and the surface, and that ship and another planet in this galaxy. The man on the other end was very creepy, sir."

"Can you play it back for us."

"Sure."

_"It is done my lord."_

_"Excellent, you may proceed with our plans."_

_"My Lord, is that legal?"_

_"I will make it legal. The senate is bogged down in procedures they will have no choice but to accept the occupation."_

_"I will commence immediately my Lord."_

_"Viceroy, I am sending my apprentice, Darth Maul to assist you in the takeover. He answers only to me."_

_"Yes my Lord."_

_"You did not tell him of the missing Jedi."_

_"Why should I, there is nothing to report. Commander, the Jedi may have stowed away on one of the transports, find them."_

_"Yes Viceroy, Roger, Roger."_

"That's all I got, for now."

"That's good, Hoshi.

Malcolm speaks up, "Sir, whoever these Jedi are, they must have been aboard the transport at one time –

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sir. Here is the playback from the earlier two communications – duh, I must be losing it."

"I'll send you down to Phlox later, please try not to let anything like that happen again, Ensign," he says with a grin, which is shared by all including SG-1.

_"__With all due respec__t for the Trade Federation, the __Ambass__a__dors for the Supreme Chanc__ellor wish to board immediately"_

_"__Yes, yes, of coarse...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is p__erfectly __legal, and we'd be happy to receive__ the Ambassador...Happy to."_

"The other transmission is from the planet after the cruiser was destroyed, sir."

"Continue, Ensign."

_"Again you come before me, your highness. The Federation is pleased."_

_"__You will not be pleased wh__en you hear what I have to say, __Viceroy...Your trade __boycott of our planet has ended."_

_"__I was not aware of such a failure__."_

_"__I have word that the Senate is fin__ally voting on this blockade of __yours.__"_

_"__I take it you know the outcome. I__ wonder why they bother to vote."_

_"__Enough of this __pretense, __Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's __Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been __commanded to reach a__ settlement.__"_

_"__I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken.__"_

_AMIDALA, surprised at his reaction, studies him carefully._

_"__Beware, Viceroy...the Federation is going too far this time.__"_

_"__Your Highness, we would never do a__nything without the approval of __the Senate. You assume too much.__"_

_"__We will see.__"_

"That was all for now, sir."

"Excellent work, Hoshi. General O'Neill, what do you make of it," asks Archer.

"Well, it sounds like they are in league with an evil man. Not sure what else to say."

"Sir, another transmission has been initiated by the planet. It is to another planet within the galaxy."

"Let's here it Ensign."

_"__...How could that be t__rue? I have assurances from the __Chancellor...his Ambassado__rs did arrive. It must be __the...get...negotiate...__"_

_"__Senator Palpatine?? (__she__ then turns to Panaka) What's happening?__"_

"Let me guess, they jammed the transmissions. They are going to war. We need to help them, and find those two missing Jedi to do it."

"Interfering in this culture is not the best thing to do, we could be destroyed, or worse, they could capture Enterprise."

"That's why I am going to head for the main city under cover of darkness. Travis, get Shuttlepod One ready."

"I am on it, sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Sol System - Jupiter Station:

_"With all due respect, your grace, we cannot capitulate. You see, we are a united world now, there is nothing that you could do to tear that apart. I think that these negotiations are concluded, fire if you choose, but I have sent this entire conversation to every receiver on the planet - Everyone knows what you are planning."_

" Fools, they cannot begin to imagine the waste they have just - "

"My Queen, a ship approaches, it matches the Enterprise in state and stature. Same output and it has our weapons, armor and hyperdrive."

"WHAT!!"

_"This is the Earth ship Columbia, lower your shields and disengage your weapons or we will open fire. This is not a warning, if you continue on your present course, we will shoot you out of the sky. Comply or be eliminated."_

"Captain you are but one vessel, we are 4. How do you propose to solve that dilemma?"

_"What do your sensors tell you?"_

"Human, we do not need sensors, our goddess is all knowing, all seeing, and all hearing," the Jaffa roared in anger.

"What do the sensors read?"

"This is not possible - Billions of small antimatter warheads surrounding the 4th planet, and in orbit of Earth, a vast space station with enough firepower to destroy a legion of Hatak vessels. My goddess, one of the warheads at the 4th planet could rupture the hull and leave us for dead - but billions? We would be but a memory - like the sands of time."

_"Very well, Captain, you have your system, but we will be back. We are not the only threat to your sovereignty. You have won for now."_

_"They sure are an arrogant bunch, aren't they?"_

_"Yes, but our organization has more resources than theirs does. They infiltrated the Trust, on Earth, but at that time, the Eugenics Wars were still being cleaned up. Did you know about the real Eugenics Wars, Captain - I am able to tell you now, if you like."_

_"Just what I heard in school, sir."_

_"Well here is the thing. The human genome project was able to find a number of people who had unique bio-signatures and map them out all over the globe. My ancestor - Hiro Nakamura, was one of them. The so-called Chrysalis project in India drew so much attention to itself, and years later to its creations that someone had to stop it. Those people were Agent Gary Seven and his assistant Roberta Lincoln. She even was able to get Khan and company to leave on the Botany Bay. After Khan left Earth, there were certain people who took it upon themselves to clean up the messes. One of them, a man named Noah Bennett, was able to keep a lid on the situation until a man named Sylar tried to ruin it by hunting down and absorbing the powers of those on the list."_

_"This is interesting sir, maybe we could have dinner and discuss it."_

_"Indeed. My place, 19:00 hours, wear that red dress if you would."_

_"I'll be there sir."_


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Continues

Stargate: Enterprise

By Phares Barnhill III

Chapter 2:

The Journey Continues

_"Captain's Starlog: June 28, 215__3__. Shuttlepod-One ha__d__ landed on the planet now identified as Naboo. Lt. Reed, Myself, and Ensign Mayweather are not quite sure what to expect. We went to the largest city, called Theed, by the natives. Obviously __it's__ the capital of the planet. When we arrived, we sought out the Queen, but were told by her governor, a man named Sio Bibble, that she and the Jedi rescued them and took off to the planet Coruscant. We offered to rescue the people but he told us that she would bring back help from the Galactic Republic. So, we are heading back to the ship."_

Shuttlepod-One docked in the Enterprise, when T'Pol announced that she could with practice control the window – thanks to Samantha Carter.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson were in the mess hall when Malcolm Reed came in with Hoshi Sato. The Enterprise officers got their trays and asked if they could join the famous duo.

"So General, what started the war, if I might ask?"

"A plague actually. Specifically, it was the Shanti virus. Colonel Philip Green decided that to purge the human race of all impurities, was the only way to come to terms with an ever-growing universe. The man was sick in the head if you ask me. But that was long after I was in stasis.

"You see, the cure was created, but those who have it can die and for them there is no treatment. I discussed this with your doctor. The virus was not released and it was destroyed, however, one man – Peter Petrelli – was exposed to it, and certain people, like myself, Colonel Carter, Daniel here, Vala, and even Cam Mitchell – not Teal'c, but he wanted the stasis since there was no way back to Chulak at the time."

"I can take over for you, if it's okay, Jack."

"Thanks Daniel."

"This plague was not containable once it got out into the general public. Colonel Green found out about it in 2020, when working for a corporation called the Umbrella Corporation. If I remember correctly, the world was sectioning itself off from the T-virus, which was released."

"So what does the Shanti virus have to do with the T-virus?"

"Well, if you remember, the Eugenics Wars were still being cleaned up until the 2030's. One of the groups dealing with cleanup was called the Company, a division of Section 7. No one can pinpoint the total relationships between the various factions trying to clean up the messes.

"The Company was run out of many places, sort of like cells. One man, Noah Bennett, was in charge of the Odessa Texas cell – as a company manager for Primatech Paper Company, for a cover. He got involved and did some very morally grey things. However, the company wanted him to adopt a young girl, so they could watch over her. She manifested at the age of 15. She was named Claire Bennett."

"Oh dear. Ensign Bennett, of Star Station Alpha?"

"One and the same."

"Well she was a good friend to Travis a few years back," says Hoshi.

"Dr. Jackson, you are a linguist are you not," Hoshi said getting off the subject, to everybody's relief.

"That's pretty much an understatement, but yes."

"Sir, I am trying to come up with an algorithm, which will allow instantaneous communications between cultures."

"I'd call that a good thing. That will be very useful in your line of work."

"We need it badly. I know that computers may not be your thing, but do you think you could look at it for me?"

"I don't see why not. This could be very interesting."

"Now she's gone and done it, Daniel won't be getting any sleep in the next week or so."

"Would you like to check out our recreation facilities, General?"

"Sure, why not – lead the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth

"Admiral Nakamura, it is an honor to have you here this evening," the stewardess announced as Hitori Nakamura and Captain Erica Hernandez came into the prestigious Japanese restaurant San-Ni-Ichi, or 3-2-1, in English.

It was a famous restaurant built after First Contact and catered to many people that worked, lived or had been to space – Zephram Cochrane himself was honored to have broken the ground to build the establishment on his tour of the planet following his First Contact with the Vulcans.

"If you would follow me please." She sat them down at a nice booth with pictures of spaceships and various amenities from other eras. In all it was a nice classy place – not unlike the Hollywood Restaurants of the 20th and early 21st centuries which catered to actors and producers of movies.

"Now what I am about to tell you might be a bit much for you, Erika – do you mind me calling you by your first name?"

"No, sir. If I may call you Hito."

"Everybody does. I like it since I found out about my ancestor's secret past. In fact it was that past which I am trying to prevent here in the present. A man by the name of Arik Soong, has been incarcerated for the last 15 or so years. His daughter came to me today. You see, while humanity as a whole gave up on genetic engineering, it is my duty to continue with secret projects and the like under the watchful eye of an organization known to others as Section 31. It is well documented, so we can talk freely here."

"Are you recruiting me like Lieutenant Reed of Enterprise was?"

"No. I just need someone I can trust in Starfleet not to go blabbing to the Brass. I am the Brass. Not the President – who is also aware of the circumstances, nor Admiral Forrest, have the authority and clearance I do."

"Admiral, are you serious?"

"Very. Now before I release confidential information on the Truth, regarding the so-called Eugenics Wars, or other things of sensitive natures, I need an oath of fealty."

"What exactly are you proposing?"

"Erika, how long have we known each other?"

"Roughly 15 years."

"And during that time, what feelings for me have you developed? We are the same age, you know."

"Yes, I know. I have very fond feelings for you Hito. I wish that we could be more than friends. Honestly, with the way the fleet demands are set, I do not see that happening."

"Not unless I propose to you."

"This is not what I expected. You want a secret bearer. One who will take your secrets to the grave? What if I die in duty?"

"Then my secrets are safe with you."

"Indeed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Enterprise

"Cam, what are you doing," Jack asked as he saw Travis, Cam and Teal'c flying around the room.

"This is great, Jack, you have to try it. It's a Zero-G Gymnasium."

"Indeed it is, O'Neill. I have never felt as liberated except as the time that I destroyed Apophis."

"That good, huh? Well maybe just a go around."

Up on the bridge, T'Pol told them that the transmission from the surface had located the planet to which the Nubian vessel had fled to.

"Coruscant, is approximately 500,000 light-years distant from here."

"And how long to travel there, with a hyperspace window generator?"

"About 2 hours or so," replies Sam Carter.

"Good, do what you can to make it happen. I know we have to help these people in some way."

"Captain, perhaps we should leave well enough alone."

"I am not turning my back on an oppressed population. Not over something as stupid as trade."

"I take it that you guys aren't capitalists then," says Carter.

"What is a capitalist?"

"I can handle this one, Colonel. Capitalism is an economic system in which the means of production are predominantly privately owned and operated, and in which investments, distribution, income, production and pricing of goods and services are determined through the operation of a market economy. It is usually considered to involve the right of individuals and groups of individuals acting as "legal persons" or corporations to trade capital goods, labor, land and money"

"It sounds horrible – that much autonomy can cause great destruction, and if mismanaged it could spell the end of a civilization."

"That's the point, aside from some very questionable management protocols; it led to the destruction of the world economy about 10 years prior to world war 3."

"Woah, you guys are starting to sound like communists."

"No. We have a resource based economy, it only fluctuates when resources deplete. And since we have over 345 colonies on other planets, we do have a lot to go around."

"Whatever, sounds very interesting, the subspace generator is at peak output, we can engage the hyperdrive window generator."

"So, Colonel, what do you think of Trip Tucker?"

"He reminds me of one of my friends – Orlin."

"That is an odd Earth name."

"It wasn't. He was an ascended ancient – an Alteran, from Earth, but about 50,000,000 years ago."

"Forgive me for being obtuse, Colonel, but isn't that timeframe off by many years – eons – if I understand correctly."

"In most cases you would be correct, but in the case of the Ancients – no. They arrived from a far-away galaxy just like this one, millions of years ago. Right after the dinosaurs died out. In fact, they may have interacted with certain ones, to help them escape our world. Daniel once told me of a race of dinosaurs that had achieved sentience called Vath or something like that. He said their writings were found on Antarctica.

"Anyways, the ancients stayed on Earth for millions of years until a plague – we found out it was a prior plague made them all leave. Atlantis followed and ended up in the Pegasus Galaxy, and there they met the Baratis bug which created the wraith. Faced with extinction on two fronts, many chose to ascend from the material plane and become energy."

"And this Orlin did this as well?"

"Yes. He was trapped on a planet. He decided to help a people defend themselves from an invading fleet. He gave them a weapon which when activated defeated the fleet. However they wanted to turn it on their enemies on the planet, so the Ancients destroyed them and deactivated the weapon."

"These Ancients sound like a force to be reckoned with," says Reed.

"They sure are. They are the ones who are the basis for the Wraith in Pegasus, and the Ori, in the Ori Home Galaxy. There are good ones, like Orlin, and Oma Desala."

"Oh, hey, Sam, I see you are telling them about the Ancients. Perhaps I could take over."

"Sure Daniel."

"I was once an ascended Ancient. I was ascended twice by Oma Desala. She is now fighting a battle of Attrition with an evil being called Anubis. And before you ask, yes he was a Goa'uld who tricked her. He became an Ancient and then used his powers to wreck havoc on them. They stripped him of his powers, and he was then unable to become fully mortal. He was half-ascended. Well time passes – a lot of time. And old Anubis gets an idea; he wants to start the world over."

"So he goes to the planet that initially restored life to our galaxy when it was wiped out by the Prior plague – Dakara. And he uses the device – we called it the Dakara Super Weapon, but that was a major misnomer – it was intended to restore life, not end it. Well we stopped him. I mean Oma did."

"Wow. That was an interesting story. Where exactly is this Super Weapon now?"

"Oh the Ori destroyed it."

"Hmm. Well let's get to Coruscant and see what we can do to help these people."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

San Francisco

"Hito, I would love to marry you. I just don't know when we would see each other."

"I understand. I too am very busy. But I think if we truly want it, we should. At least an engagement."

"I know that you would shower attentions upon me. I will consider it. Give me some time."

"That is all I can ask."

_"Sir, I have news for you concerning the Project Alpha Tango."_

"Talk to me, Lieutenant."

_"Well sir, it seems as though there are other aliens living on Earth. One of them is in of all places Kansas."_

"Really, where? I have to meet with him immediately."

_"Smallville, sir."_


	4. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Stargate: Enterprise

By Phares Barnhill III

Chapter 3:

The Rescue

_"Captain's Starlog: June 29, 2151. We have arrived at the planet known as Coruscant, but apparently, we missed the Naboo delegates and the Jedi, once again. However, T'Pol and I went to the ne__wly elected__ Supreme __Chancellor, Cos Palpatine. Unfortunately, he was in meetings regarding the restructuring of the Galactic Senate. We are now at the Jedi Temple."_

"Good to meet you, it is Captain Archer. And please I am to meet you, Sub-commander T'Pol. Far away and back in time you are, from your home galaxy, I fear."

"Yes, Master Yoda. We seem to have figured all but that last one out."

"A rift I detect in the Force. You are force-users both of you."

"I am not familiar with this Force," says T'Pol.

"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and binds the galaxy together. Midichlorians, are microscopic life forms – symbiotic – live in our cells and connect us to the Force, Generate the Force they do, as well. Run a blood test on both of you, it might reveal the location of your galaxy, since the force is all-connecting throughout the universe."

"Sure. T'Pol, we should humor him."

"Condescension from you is not becoming, Captain."

"Sorry. I don't wish to disbelieve you; it's just that we just came from a planet called Naboo, where two of your order was nearly killed."

"From there, to Tatooine they had gone, and were attacked by a mysterious creature with dark purpose."

"It must have been Darth Maul – that Lord Sidious guy talked about him."

"Lord Sidious, Darth Maul? Sith!! Alert the Council I must. Return to your vessel and go home now you must. I sense a deep disturbance in the Force in your home galaxy."

"Very well, we will return. It was an honor meeting you, Master Yoda."

"Indeed."

Archer and T'Pol dock back on Enterprise and resume their duties.

In Engineering, Carter had assigned Vala and Daniel to see about the control crystals, trying to figure out what made the hyperspace window generator act like it did.

"Vala, no!"

"C'mon Daniel, just a little trinket. I think they won't miss a display pad."

"That could be a computer interface – they would account for those – no."

"Then a little weapon, or maybe an alarm clock – something."

"Vala, I know you are bored, but we need to get back to Earth, now can you help me with the control crystals or not?"

"Ho hum, yes. Here – oh, what's this?"

"What's what?" He looks mildly anxious.

"They have the controls in the wrong sequence – no wonder it threw us here. But it also looks like it was meant to – Vala to bridge."

"Archer here, Vala."

"Does this ship warp space-time?"

"Yes, that is how we travel faster than light."

"The control crystals are arranged in a preset pattern. If mixed with a space-warp, it would send you far in space. But, if what you say is true, if mixed with a time-warp, i.e. space-time warp, it would throw us back in time as well."

"Vala, we already established that," says Sam Carter.

"Oh, well I was not appraised on that one. Well to get us back home, all I have to do is to rearrange the order of the crystals in this exact pattern. I can get us home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

San Francisco

Admiral Hitori Nakamura was worried now; he talked to his good friend Captain Erika Hernandez of the Columbia last night and she left a few hours later with a lot on her mind. This morning she was due to take full command of Columbia.

Then, his doorbell rang. He walked over, and to his surprise, there she was.

"Hito, tell me more. I accept. But do not leave me hanging."

"Very well, come on in." They go over to his couch and sit down.

"My department was created when President Henry Hayes took office in 2004. He authorized its creation and one of the former members of Stargate Command – General George Hammond was called as the first director. The department is called the Department of Homeworld Security. As such, we have access to all special projects known to man. Stargate Program, Area 51, Chrysalis Project, Project Backstep, the Center's Pretender Program, Project Manticore, even the Eureka Project, and the various LuthorCorp and LexCorp projects. As I said, I know about the Company that was headed by Hiro Nakamura's father Kaito. I know so very much and I can only tell one person – you have chosen to be that person, Erika.

"As of now, the Columbia is experiencing engine troubles and shall be launched officially next year. We have a lot to cover in the next year, and you have to disappear in 2162."

"Why?"

"Because in that year, the Columbia, will be lost with all hands on a desert moon in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Of this galaxy? That's impossible."

"As I said, I know very much."

"What was that about the alien from Smallville?"

"Oh yes, we still have to go see him. Well get ready. We leave in an hour."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Enterprise

"So I can get us home, but it will cost you."

Daniel looked at her with a baleful stare.

"No Daniel, I do not do something for nothing. You know that – well you used to know that."

"What do you want, Vala," asks Archer.

"I want to see everything that you see. I want to be a part of this crew…no offense, but working with SG-1 isn't my idea of the perfect life, even though I hope I am helpful, I do not really fit in, so to speak. Don't deny it, Daniel, ever since I lost Tomin, I have wanted to explore and see new and exciting things - a world war and stasis for 150 years isn't my idea of a great adventure."

"Consider your request accepted. Now will you help us?"

"Gladly. Here goes. There. Now you can activate the Hyperdrive at your convenience. Just set a course and wait, it is much more controllable than its prior configuration."

On the bridge, Archer gave the order. "Travis, take us home. Engage the Hyperdrive."

"Aye, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smallville, Kansas

Hito and Erika exited his personal flitter, and stepped out into a world from centuries ago. A farmhouse sheds, and a barn with an honest to goodness windmill was what they saw. A man seemed to be putting a finishing coat of paint on it when they walked up. He was grey at the temples and he had brownish-black hair.

"Mr. Kent?"

"I am Clark Kent, what can I do for you?"

"I know who you are, Mr. Kent, we have a record of you going back to your childhood here in Smallville."

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry; I am with the Department of Homeworld Security. I just need to do an update interview and we will be on our way."

"I see, well I guess there is no harm in an interview." He walks with them back to the farmhouse. "My father on the other hand, would have told you to stuff it, and would have forcibly removed you if necessary. I am not my father."

"Jonathan Kent was well known to the Department as a prospective senator and a major supporter of everything noble and good about being an American. I very much admire him and his family."

"Yes, well he died in 2005. My mother, Martha, passed in 2025. But I digress, it was me that the Federation is interested in, isn't it."

"Indeed, Clark, may I call you Clark?"

"Sure. It beats the other names I went by."

"Hmmm. Yes, on record we have you as three distinct aliases. Kal from Metropolis and Kal-El of Krypton, then there is Superman, the Last Son of Krypton."

"Yes, well that was a very long time ago. I am an old man now. My future is here, not Starfleet, not the United Earth Council, none of those interest me in the least."

"Mr. Kent," asks Erika.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Hmmm, farm boy charm and all. Well. I was wondering, what is it that drives you anymore?"

"The two loves of my life perished in Metropolis in 2053. There is nothing left for Superman, anymore."

"Last week I would have agreed with you, but today – Sir, we need help. One of our vessels is missing in a Galaxy very far away. We were able to track them to the Corusca Galaxy – 5 Billion Light-Years away. They were also sent back in time, to 1762 AD."

"And I just hop in my time-hopper and go back and get them?"

"Yes. We found such a device which would help them tremendously, if you would be willing to use it."

"Hmmm, will I be able to bring a few people along?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Kal-L, Kara Kent, and Supergirl."

"Done."

"Very well, I will go and do this for you, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Leave, never come back, and do not update your database with my file."

"You are your father's son, after all."

"Damned right, I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Enterprise

"So, Jack, how's it hanging," asked Daniel as he went to the Zero-G Gymnasium.

"So-so. So, are we still trapped a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away?"

"Yep. The modifications got us to a place called the Maw, and now we are stuck."

"So what do we do now?"

"Not too much we can do. Vala, Trip, Sam and Teal'c are all looking into it. Cam is taking pictures of all the Black Holes."

"Yeah, he loves 'em. So what are you doing?"

"Oh well I was going to find you and ask if you wanted to test out the simulator."

"Sounds great, I'll be there in a sec."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the weirdest looking ship I ever saw."

"But it works, and it is over 10,000,000 years old. We are going to dial the gate for Atlantis Outpost, Pegasus Galaxy. When you get to Midway Station, wait a few minutes then proceed. We are sending a message now, and by the time you get to Midway, the energy shield should be deactivated. We will contact you there, Nakamura out."

Clark had never seen such a thing, even at the beginning of time, when he and the heroes of Earth and other systems, fought the Anti-Monitor. Even Brainiac was nothing compared to this.

"All systems go, you may enter the Stargate. Good Luck and Godspeed."

"Me and my big mouth. Kara, when we get to Atlantis, check the area for wraith. Supergirl, we need a diversion if we encounter them, Kal-L, be prepared for anything. Are we ready?"

Nods of yes. Then they were through the gate.


End file.
